Entre mapas y libros
by Caramelos de miel
Summary: Matthew Williams es el tímido y desafortunado profesor de historia que nunca ha tenido suerte con las mujeres. Todo parece cambiar cuando Irunya Chernenko ingresa a trabajar a la escuela como profesora de geografía. A partir de ahí, prácticamente toda la escuela (incluidos sus colegas) es testigo de cómo se enamoran y caen uno por el otro, lentamente, entre mapas y libros. •CanUkr•


**Disclaimer: ****_Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya._  
****Pair:_ Canadá/Ucrania._**

* * *

**Entre mapas y libros.**

* * *

En el instituto W, todos sabían que el profesor Matthew Williams era la definición de la palabra _tímido_. A pesar de ejercer la profesión de maestro, las habilidades sociales de Williams para comunicarse eran torpes y lo terminaban por meter en situaciones incómodas con el resto de sus compañeros, los únicos que lograban que esa ineptitud social desapareciera un poco eran sus alumnos, con los que Matthew podía comunicarse sin problemas (claro, al ser profesor, era un requisito casi obligatorio). A raíz de eso, el alumnado había concluido por cogerle una especie de cariño, combinado con lástima. Era un buen hombre, y a sus treinta y cinco años, permanecía soltero a causa de su zonzo comportamiento.

—Es una pena que el profesor Williams aún no encuentre pareja —comentaba Marianne Bonnefoy, una francesa de cabellos dorados recogidos en una coleta, a la par que soltaba suspiros dramáticos.

—Con lo atractivo y agradable que es —respondía su amiga Isabel Fernández Carriedo, otra estudiante, de origen español. Las acompañaba Julchen Beilschmidt, la última del infame trío de mejores amigas, de ojos rubíes y procedencia germánica.

—¿Escucharon que una nueva profesora se incorporará al cuerpo de maestros? —ante la negativa de las dos chicas, la albina prosiguió hablando, contenta de ser quien trajera la noticia—. La asombrosa yo se enteró que enseñará geografía.

La conversación del trío tuvo que detenerse pues el mencionado profesor Williams había entrado en la clase, en un nuevo día para enseñar historia universal. Prontamente, las tres muchachas se olvidaron del asunto de la nueva mujer que se uniría al conjunto de profesionales en la escuela.

* * *

Se llamaba Irunya Chernenko, descubrieron rápidamente el grupo de estudiantes. Tenía un pelo corto de tonalidad rubio trigo, usaba jardineros muy tiernos y había nacido en Ucrania, aquello explicaba las facciones hermosas que tenía. No fue sorpresa para nadie cuando la mitad de sus alumnos masculinos y unas tantas alumnas cayeron, duro y fuerte, por la dulce sonrisa de la educadora. Era, por demás, una excelente pedagoga, jamás dudaba en detener su propia clase a favor de explicarle algo a un estudiante, por minúscula que fuera su duda. Geografía nunca había sido una de las asignaturas favoritas de los cursos, pero aquellos que la tenían bajo la tutela de la profesora Chernenko, ya no estaban tan seguros de ese hecho.

La escuela entera se enamoró un poco más de ella en cuanto comenzaron a notar que había... algo entre la profesora Chernenko y el profesor Williams. Algo que no podía ignorarse. Las sospechas iniciaron cuando el mencionado entró durante una clase de la ucraniana, entre sus manos había un importante manojo de papeles.

—Iruny– _Miss Chernenko_.

Incluso los estudiantes más frívolos y despistados fueron testigos de ese desliz verbal, aquel que empezó el sinfín de rumores. Algunos analizaron más a fondo las mejillas del canadiense y encontraron allí rastros inequívocos de _rubor_.

—¿Quería llamarla por su nombre? —susurraba Arthur Kirkland, el presidente estudiantil.

—Es evidente, Arthur-san —concedía Kiku Honda.

—¡Qué atrevido! ¡Qué confianzudo! —opinaba en voz baja Lovino Vargas.

Aquella fue la primera vez que el profesor Williams ingresaba mientras la clase se llevaba a cabo, pero no la única, porque le continuaron muchas más. El canadiense _siempre_ debía llevarle a su compañera laboral, quedándose a charlar con ella al tiempo de unos minutos, por más breves que fueran, al término de estos se podía apreciar un sonrojo en los rostros de los educadores. Al parecer, él no se sentía intimidado por la presencia femenina, o al menos no lo suficiente para impedir que formaran una relación de amistad. ¿Era posible que el tímido profesor de historia hubiera desarrollado un _crush_ con la profesora de geografía?

—¡Le gusta, le gusta! —afirmó Feliciano Vargas durante un receso, sentado con sus compañeros de curso.

—¿Ella sabrá de sus sentimientos? —se cuestionó a sí misma Monika Beilschmidt, colocándose una mano sobre el mentón, e instalando la misma duda en las mentes del grupo—. Más importante aún, ¿_der lehrer_ Williams conocerá sus propios sentimientos?

—Probablemente, no —razonó Roderich Edelstein—. Haremos esto: la mitad de nosotros se encargará de que _der lehrer_ Williams se dé cuenta de que le gusta _die lehrerin_ Chernenko, y la otra mitad se ocupará de conocer los sentimientos de ella —el plan fue aprobado por la mayoría. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Matthew Williams alcanzara la felicidad junto a alguien, todos querían seguir viendo esa sonrisa instalada en la cara del profesor de historia, producto de sus continuas conversaciones con la maestra de geografía. Incluso creían que al resto de la agrupación de educadores les gusta la idea de emparejarlos.

En una de las clases de historia dictadas por Matthew, se empezó el dichoso plan.

—_Professeur_ Williams —llamó Marianne Bonnefoy al hombre—. Usted es muy amigo de la profesora Chernenko, ¿_verdad_? —en su voz había un tono inquisitivo que no pasó desapercibido por el canadiense, quien se tornó un poco colorado.

—La profesora Chernenko y yo somos amigos —admitió modestamente el pedagogo—, además, ella y yo compartimos aficiones similares, e impartimos asignaturas parecidas. ¿Por qué la curiosidad? —quiso saber de repente Matthew.

—Ella es muy linda —dijo descaradamente la griega Helena Karpusi.

Se le subieron todos los colores al hombre y se aclaró la garganta para imponer un poco de orden en el salón de clases, prosiguiendo con la clase como pudo, siendo plenamente consciente de las sonrisas socarronas de sus jodidos alumnos. ¿Acaso ellos también habían notado su atracción por la ucraniana? ¿Tan evidente era su gusto por ella? Tampoco podía hacer demasiados esfuerzos por ignorar aquellas sensaciones que se apoderaban de él en cuanto la europea ponía un pie en la misma habitación que el americano. Había hablado con su hermanastro, Alfred F. Jones, un hombre que trabajaba de bombero, al respecto, porque requirió ayuda de su hermano mayor para darse cuenta de que Irunya le parecía algo más que simplemente bonita.

Le parecía una diosa.

Al concluir la clase de ese día, la dueña de sus continuos pensamientos apareció por la puerta del salón, ocasionando que las miradas insistentes de los estudiantes se alternaran entre ella y el canadiense, de manera que Matthew se dio cuenta del obvio comportamiento. Irunya, sin embargo, no parecía darse cuenta. Ó ignoraba la situación a su alrededor y se concentraba en obsequiarle una de sus lindas sonrisas. Estaba particularmente preciosa, vestía un jardinero azul y debajo de él, una camiseta con rayas. En el brazo izquierdo se veía el libro que Matthew le había prestado hacía una semana, tal como lo indicaba esa rutina tácita entre ellos, de prestarse libros de historia, platicar por horas señalando puntos en los mapas de la ucraniana, puntos que solo ellos comprendían a qué se referían. En cuanto la mujer se le acercó y le besó la mejilla a modo de cariñoso saludo, Matthew se olvidó que sus estudiantes estaban (con poco disimulo) escondidos tras la puerta, observándolos fijamente.

—_Доброго_ _ранку_! —parló en su idioma natal.

—_Good morning_ —devolvió el saludo, ruborizado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Recordó brevemente las palabras de Alfred, cuando él intentaba explicarle que las reacciones de su cuerpo se debían a esos sentimientos que estaban creciendo, albergados en su pecho, a punto de salirse desbordados por su boca.

—_Little brother, what you're feeling is love! El corazón te late fuerte y rápido, te sonrojas por nada en particular, sientes que ella es la única junto a ti en la habitación..._

Matthew Williams por lo general era el hermano que usualmente tenía razón, pero en esta ocasión, Alfred F. Jones podía ostentar su inteligencia, el canadiense podía dar crédito a ella cuando se encontró a sí mismo detallando los bordes de la sonrisa de la ucraniana y pensando que nada en ese sitio de cuatro paredes podía llamarle más la atención. Es que, ¿había algo más en ese lugar que ella?

—Traje el libro que me prestaste, sobre historia rusa, es un excelente libro. ¡Y traje el libro que me pediste acerca de historia francesa!

El canadiense descubrió que no podía parar de sonreír.

* * *

De forma no tan inesperada, el resto del equipo de educadores también eran parte del séquito que _shippeaban_ a los dos profesionales juntos. Aunque no lo habían descubierto de la misma manera que el grupo de adolescentes, si no a través de la notoria tensión que estaba presente en la sala de reuniones, que también funcionaba como cafetería y sitio de relajación de los maestros. Entre todos los miembros de la facultad había una cordialidad propia de la obligación de verse cinco días a la semana y cruzarse periódicamente por los pasillos. El profesor Feliks Lukasiewicz, que impartía las clases de matemáticas, fue el primero en dar a conocer su opinión acerca del asunto.

—Como que nadie ignora que ellos no se tratan como simples amigos, ¿o sea?

—Su gusto mutuo es tan visible —respondía Toris Larinaitis, el maestro de literatura, examinando la visión de la ucraniana y el canadiense riendo tontamente por un chiste sobre historia griega que solo ellos comprendían.

—Ya va siendo hora de que el señor Williams invite a salir a la señorita Chernenko —opinó Eduard von Bock, que enseñaba la asignatura de física. Los analizaban, sentados a la lejanía de la parejita no oficial, tan enfrascados estaban en su plática que no notaban que los otros profesionales tenían la vista clavada en ellos. Al contrario de los intrépidos estudiantes, los profesores no tenían pensado meterse en la relación de sus colegas, pensaban que eran adultos mayores capaces de resolver sus propios asuntos. Aunque eso no quitaba que fueran el tema de conversación general cada día en la cafetería. Sin darse cuenta, el canadiense y la ucraniana se habían vuelto la _pareja_ de toda la escuela.

Incluso el conserje del colegio, Sadık Adnan, se quedaba mirándolos con una sonrisa que demostraba que se daba cuenta del contexto romántico que encerraba a la parejita.

—Seamos honestos, el señor Williams tardará más o menos un año en pedirle mínimamente una cita —se lamentaba el profesor de origen polaco.

—¿Tal vez suceda antes del baile de primavera? —sugirió Raivis Galante, el maestro de química, con tono esperanzador. El trio de colegas que se encontraba al lado del letón negó con la cabeza con las dudas presentes en sus rostros.

Por otro lado, ni Matthew ni Irunya se daban por enterados de que el colegio entero estaba al tanto que se gustaban el uno al otro, demasiado ocupados en precisamente gustar de su colega para prestarle atención a otra cosa. La charla que estaban teniendo precisamente se trataba de la historia canadiense, porque Williams había descubierto que le gustaba las expresiones que ponía su compañera de trabajo al oírle relatar de su país natal.

—Me encanta cuando me cuentas de Canadá —dijo Chernenko, con la misma sonrisa que siempre era dirigida exclusivamente a él con puro cariño. El americano volvió a sonrojarse por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de plática.

—Y a mí me encanta cuando tú me cuentas de Ucrania, se nota que extrañas Kiev —le respondió de igual manera, tomándola de las manos con suavidad antes de verse atrapados por una sensación eléctrica que los obligó a separarse, ruborizados y un poco nerviosos.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, el profesor Galante había predicho la situación en la que ahora se hallaban ambos maestros. El baile de primavera se acercaba y el buen hermano mayor Alfred había convencido a Matthew para que este tomara las riendas de su relación con Irunya y se atreviera a invitarla como su pareja de baile, porque extrañamante, el maestro organizador del evento, Feliks Lukasiewicz, le había comentado que todos los que asistían debían tener un acompañante con quien bailar. Incluso los profesores.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabes que ella aceptará mi invitación? —la inseguridad se escuchaba en la voz del canadiense.

—Ella gusta de ti —contestaba el estadounidense muy seguro de lo que decía—. Solo cómprale flores y dile que te gustaría ir al baile con ella, el plan del héroe nunca falla.

No muy convencido tras las palabras de su hermano, Matthew se dispuso a seguir las instrucciones que este le había dado, al término de las clases de Irunya. Mientras los alumnos salían del salón de esta con miradas sospechosas y sonrisas cómplices, él se acercó hasta el escritorio de la profesora, donde ella corregía algunos exámenes. Se sentó junto a ella haciendo uso de una silla para los estudiantes y, observándola con el nerviosismo fijo en su cara, le preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría... ir al baile de la primavera conmigo?

La cara de Chernenko también se puso un poco roja, pero lució contenta con la propuesta.

—Me encantaría ir al baile contigo, Matt.

El canadiense se relajó, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué sus miedos y dudas siempre desaparecían al estar junto a la mujer ucraniana, aunque lo atribuía al amor que sentía por ella (como le había explicado su hermanastro) entre otras cosas. Quiso tomarle de la mano, pero se contuvo porque no lo creyó apropiado, que ella haya aceptado su invitación no quería decir mucho que digamos. Simplemente había sido el más rápido en invitarla, antes de que otro colega o persona externa al colegio lo hiciera.

Se deshizo de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó que Chernenko seguía hablando acerca de qué vestido podría llevar y que su hermana menor Natalya tenía algunos vestidos realmente bonitos en su casa.

Resultó que Natalya sí tenía lindos vestidos, porque en la tarde del baile de primavera, cuando Matthew hizo uso de su caballerosidad y fue a recogerla a su casa en auto, pudo ver que la bonita maestra estaba usando un vestido de color turquesa que le sentaba de maravilla, realzaba todos sus atributos y acentuaba su sonrisa. Williams se sentía fuera de lugar con un simple traje negro y corbata roja.

Como siempre le pasaba, pensó que ella se veía preciosa. Su hermana Natalya estaba en la entrada de la casa y le lanzó una mirada que parecía decir "cuídala o te haré pedazos". Aunque Irunya no se daba por enterada de la clase de ojos amenazadores que tenía su familiar, y rápidamente Matthew se olvidó de estos en cuanto la cálida mano de la ucraniana tomó la suya.

—Estás hermosa —no pudo evitar que esas palabras se le escaparan de la boca.

En el camino hacia la escuela, durante el viaje en el auto de Matthew, los profesores conversaron de todos esos temas que le gustaban en común. El canadiense nunca había conocido a una mujer como la ucraniana, la clase de mujer que podía oírlo y nunca poner una expresión de hastío cuando su voz tartamudeaba o se ponía demasiado nervioso y se olvidaba de lo siguiente que diría. Estaba agradecido de conocerla y por esa razón quería de ese baile, una ocasión especial para que ella la pasara bien, su intención principal no era confesarse.

En cuanto llegaron, su colega de matemáticas tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y los dejó pasar sin antes desaprovechar la oportunidad de decirles:

—Que la alegría de la primavera le dé el valor que ambos necesitan, ¡o sea!

Los dos no entendieron a qué se refería el polaco, o tal vez se hicieron los tontos al respecto. Para el baile se había utilizado el gimnasio de la escuela, que por ser tan enorme podía albergar a todos los estudiantes. Williams y Chernenko pudieron ver a los alumnos que ambos tenían en sus clases de último año, algunos bailaban en el medio del gimnasio, otros estaban en la sección de comida y unos cuantos ocupaban las mesas. El equipo de educadores también estaban en todo el sitio, no obstante, Matthew sintió que muchísimas miradas recaían en ellos dos y en la unión de sus manos.

—Se han esmerado por hacer la decoración —decía Irunya, mirando las decoraciones colocadas incluso en el techo del gran gimnasio. Matthew, sin embargo, no estaba viéndolas, porque sus ojos violáceos estaban fijos en la mujer.

Recordó que Alfred le había dicho:_ "no tengas miedo y sácala a bailar"._

De forma muy oportuna, la melodía de una canción romántica empezó a sonar y con rapidez se aglomeraron algunas parejas a bailar de manera lenta. Tímidamente, el canadiense llevó a la pista de baile a la ucraniana y, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, intentó llevar el ritmo del lento, aunque fallando olímpicamente en el intento. Irunya, lejos de enojarse, sonreía enternecida.

—Está bien —le aseguraba al comenzar a oír las atropelladas disculpas de su compañero laboral—, yo tampoco sé bailar —y, para que fuera menos incómoda la situación, le pisó a propósito un pie, ocasionando risas en los dos. Matthew, como siempre, se sentía seguro y cómodo al lado de Irunya, esa sensación había estado presente en su corazón desde la primera vez que habían intercambiado palabra.

Un poderoso deseo de besarla se instaló en su pecho, pero sabía que no era apropiado hacerlo sin su consentimiento, y menos aún sin haberle declarado sus sentimientos. La miró a los ojos y se armó de valor, acompañado con las fuerzas que le daba la romántica canción.

—_I'm in love with you_ —le confesó, abandonando todos sus miedos, aunque sonrojándose inevitablemente—. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi. _I'm so in love with you, with your voice, with your hair, with your eyes, with your soul, with your heart..._

Chernenko apretó el agarre en los hombros de Williams y este la vio sonreír como nunca antes, inclinándose ante él para hablarle, con los labios rozándose a los ajenos.

—_Я теж закоханий у тебе_ —expresó Irunya, y acentuó su declaración al besarlo con cariño y lentitud. Ya no bailaban, porque estaban perdidos uno en el otro, en el beso lleno de amor que compartían.

Y de hecho, era mejor que estuvieran así, porque no notaron que prácticamente toda la escuela detrás de ellos habían detenido la dichosa canción al ver que esta había cumplido su trabajo (cortesía de Feliks Lukasiewicz), y susurraban entre todos:** ¡al fin!**


End file.
